Curiosity Might Kill the Archer
by Leonhart17
Summary: *one shot* Oliver is sure there's a story behind Clark's ringtone... Completely random little funny thing


Queen Tower was quiet except for the clicks of Oliver's fingers on the keys of his laptop. He was seated behind his desk while Clark Kent was lying on the couch holding a manilla folder open above his head, reading. Clark's phone started ringing loudly, music blaring from his pants pocket. Oliver looked up from his computer in amusement at the song as Clark put down the folder on the coffee table and pulled the phone from his pocket.

He opened it without looking at the identification and greeted the caller. "Hey Lo, what's up?" He listened for a few seconds and sat up on the couch. "Well if it's stuck I'll come down and get you." A few more seconds and he spoke again. "Be down there in just a second." He snapped the phone closed and stood up. As he turned he caught Oliver's grin and paused.

"What's that look for, man?"

Oliver laughed and smirked at his friend. "What's with your ringtone? That doesn't really seem like a song you would like."

Clark grinned back as he answered, "Oh that, um…well …if I tell you about that Lois will kill me." He shrugged and moved to the balcony door. "I've got to go down and get her. We'll be back in a second."

Oliver was still grinning as Clark jumped off the balcony of the tower, speeding toward the ground. Less than a minute later he was landing on the balcony, Lois Lane held securely in his arms.

"You're getting better at controlling your speed Clark," Lois commented as she entered the penthouse apartment. Oliver was grinning at her and she shot him a questioning look. "What's up with you, Bandit?" she asked as she stretched herself out on the couch Clark had vacated.

"Do you know what the ringtone is on Clark's phone when you call?" he asked, laughing. A look of sudden suspicion crossed Lois' face as she sat up and turned her gaze on her suddenly sheepish looking boyfriend.

"What is it, Smallville?" Clark's look only got more guilty and he shot a glare at Oliver, trying to avoid Lois' glare. "It better not be…" her voice trailed off as she fished her own cell phone out of her pocket, pushing the button to redial. Clark's phone started ringing before he could switch it to vibrate. As soon as she heard the music Lois closed her phone and threw it on the couch, launching herself at Clark.

Clark took her first few blows before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. She was still thrashing in his arms despite knowing that she couldn't possibly free herself. He leaned his head down and spoke next to her ear. "Lois, all you're doing is making him more curious," He looked over Lois's shoulder to where Oliver was watching the proceedings with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm sensing that there's a juicy story hidden somewhere in here. I just wish I knew what it was." He smirked as Lois stopped squirming in Clark's arms. "It must be something huge if she tried to attack you, Clark."

Lois could hear Clark hissing at Oliver from behind her and she suddenly relaxed into his grasp. "So you haven't told anyone?" she asked, turning in his arms. He shook his head and she smiled up at him. "And you're going to change that ringtone?" she asked in a tone that indicated that it wasn't a question.

Clark thought for a moment and nodded, "I suppose I can do that. Do you have any suggestions for a new one, because I'm thinking that the Star Spangled Banner would do nicely," he said with a smirk on his face.

Lois glared up at him. "You wouldn't dare," she said in a low voice. Clark grinned at her and flipped his phone open.

"Those are your options, Lois. Take it or leave it." Oliver could tell that Clark was trying not to laugh as he punched buttons on his phone.

"Pardon me, but what do 'Dontcha' and the 'Star Spangled Banner' have to do with each other?" Oliver asked as Lois began trying to snatch Clark's phone away from him. This sudden reminder of his presence caused Lois to pause in her attempts to get Clark's phone and Clark blushed scarlet. Lois glanced up at her boyfriend and smirked.

"Answer that and you're a dead man, Smallville…"


End file.
